Eric Olafson, Midshipman 22
Part 22: ARSENAL IV The Hyperion approached Arsenal IV just as Captain Zezz said with only eight hours to spare before I had to report for my third year posting. The extended time of my stay aboard the battle ship appeared to have gone by even faster. The Klack XO touched my face with his antennae. “You have been outstanding at the OPS station. I have seen many others struggle with that position.” “Thank you Sir. Your guidance and the tutor ship of the other bridge officers was the real reason I managed.” To Zezz the Klack XO said. “Can we not request him to have his third year posting right here on the Hyperion? I hate to lose him. Lt. Dirksen respects him greatly and so does everyone aboard.” “I hear you my friend. Believe me I tried to request him, but his third year posting has been pre-determined and I have clear orders to deliver him no later than today.” The entire bridge crew shook my hand or padded my shoulder. Zezz said. “Mr. Rider front and center. You do have the souvenir?” “Yes Sir I sure do.” The tactical officer told me to spread my arms and then the Captain himself helped me into a black Officers jacket. The kind full commissioned officers were allowed to have. On its sleeve it had the unit patch logo of the Hyperion. Zezz squeezed my shoulder with his big claw hands. “Take care of yourself and keep your fangs clean and your honor true.” I could not really explain why my throat felt constricted, and fighting tears. He was an ugly, frightening looking Shiss and yet I felt a deep affection for him like everyone aboard. “Yes Sir I will and thank you Sir, for giving me this chance and this experience to serve among the finest beings I ever had the honor to meet. To be here on the bridge, long before the time I should be here.” Zezz squeezed a little harder, his tongue flickered and he said with a deeper tone in his voice.”You are born to be on the bridge of a ship.” He then changed his tone.”Midshipman, your shift only ends when we have landed. So take her down and land on FYBO Port, Mr. Olafson. Take the Conn.” This was the third and final year of Academy training. Except for some specialist careers like legal or logistics it was traditionally served aboard a regular ship of the line. That I had the great fortune to serve my second year aboard a ship was an exception. My orders where precise, I had to be on Arsenal IV by January third and no later than 0900 hrs. Space Port Three, main building Standby Lobby 34 and wait there until further orders were given. Zezz had accompanied me to that lobby himself. We shook hands once more and the big Shiss Captain actually gave me a hug.”One day we meet again and I take you to Milzaaar for Mud worm hunting or we will see Nilfeheim together and we hunt a Tyranno Fin.” “I would like that very much, Sir.” He straightened and said: “I better keep going. We have to take the Hyperion of the landing field. As you know we only got permission to land for an hour.” He turned walked away waved at the door for it to open and left. The lobby was deserted; there was a Non-Tox bar at one side with a robot tender. The same mustard yellow carpet, I had noticed in every Union installation I had been so far, covered the floor from wall to wall. I was certain there actually was a Union Fleet regulation that stipulated why it had to be this kind of carpet and that color. There were comfortable looking Vari-form seat groups around low tables. The entire side of the lobby that faced the landing field was transparent with a great view over the immense Landing field. Arsenal IV was a cold planet, and its climate was not to different from Nilfeheim, the two oceans were covered with a thick permanent layer of ice. Unlike Nilfeheim however the ice here never thawed. I didn’t know if Arsenal IV had a suitable atmosphere from the beginning or if it had been made, but Standard Nitrogen Oxygen breathers could go outside. Arsenal IV also was one of the fleet’s major ship yard installations and here on the North Continent was the fleet’s largest Space port. No one called it by its official name, in the fleet it was known as FYBO Port. Lt. Rider explained to me that it stood for “Freeze your but off”. Since there was no one but me, I walked over to the transparent wall. The Duro-crete landing field stretching beyond the horizon was hexagonal and stretched at least two thousand clicks in every direction.Not that I could hope to see that far from my current position, In had seen the field as we landed. There were six such landing fields, centered on the space port buildings. Even the mighty Hyperion looked forlorn on the huge open area. I noticed Zezzh’s ship was the only ship on this landing field. Usually all ports in the Arsenal system kept busy traffic around the clock and ships left and came in at every given moment. But right now it appeared deserted. A lonely Octo-bot rolled away from the Hyperion. Octo-bots where amazing machines, some of them as tall as Battle ships. The biggest versions models over 2000 meters tall and with dozens of Syntho muscle powered tentacle arms. They reminded me of waking upside down kitchen mobs. The original Octo-Bots so I was told had eight arms and that is where that designation originated. The big ones like the one outside were able to grab fully loaded, house sized Containers weighing many hundred tons and lift them with speed and machine precision into open cargo doors. There were also specialized Octo Bots designed to perform maintenance and repair jobs. This one out there was a SII Octo 2000. A two thousand meter unit and among the tallest planet bound autonomous robot-systems in service. “Wow. There is a battle ship out there.” Said someone to my left and I turned. A Midshipman with senior year stripe on his jacket sleeve had appeared next to me and like me was staring out the view port. He was a good head taller than me and had a bulky looking, massive appearance and a barrel chest. His hair was short and black and his skin had a suntanned brownish hue. He immediately smiled as he noticed me looking at him. “Are you a senior too?” I nodded.”Yes, I am.” He turned back to the window and said with awe in his voice. “There she goes.” Together we watched the Hyperion lift off. It sure was a sight to see. The human mind or at least mine had a hard time to accept the fact than an object as big as a mountain took off and rose into the sky as gentle as a feather in the wind. He pushed his big hands against the transparent wall. “I never was on a ship of that size. Have you?” “Yes. This is the USS Hyperion. It is the ship I came in with.” “You’re kidding me right? I mean you came on a battle ship?” “No I am not kidding you.” “I came here in a measly D12. He held out his hand.”I am Mao Mao Vouza.” I took his hand and mine almost disappeared in his.”I am Eric Olafson.” “Sure glad to meet you. Since you’re here, chances are good we serve together on whatever ship they are assigning us.” “Glad to meet you too, Mao-Mao.” Above his senior stripe he showed the crossed gun barrels of tactical. His ribbon display marked him to be a blaster marksman and hand to hand expert. Now it was his turn to check me out. His eyes widened. “Is this what I think it is?” “I am not sure I know what you are talking about.” “That blue ribbon with stars on top of your readout. That is the Medal of Honor is it not?” “It is.” “Wow I say. That is something.” Before he could ask me how I got it, the lobby doors parted and a huge spider crawled in. The thing had black hairy legs, eight of them and measured at least 5 meters from leg to leg. Mao-Mao raised his massive arm. “Krabbel, I am over here.” The monster came fast and surprisingly silent, it reared on four of its hind legs and spread out the upper four, a terrifying sight, if I ever seen one. The spider embraced Mao-Mao with those legs and pulled him close to enormous mandibles and many eyes of various sizes that made up its face. Mao didn’t struggle at all he put his massive arms around the spider’s body and said with great affection in his voice.”Krabbel.” Mao untangled himself from the spider’s embrace and pointed his flat hand towards me.”Krabbel meet Eric Olafson. He’s got the Medal of Honor.” To me he said. “This is Krabbel from Archa and the first of his kind to join the Navy. He is my best friend, by the way.” “Nice to meet you Krabbel.” The voice of the spider came out of a voice box that was attached to his uniform. The spider’s body was dressed in Navy black and he too wore senior stripes and the Navigator logo. I could barely hear the spider’s original voice and thought much of it must be in the ultrasound range. The voice from the box sounded deep and warm “Is it true, you got the MOH?” “Yes it is.” The spider managed to sound impressed. “They don’t give that one for perfect class attendance.” Mao boxed the spider into the side. “So what ship have they assigned you?” “I don’t know. All I was told to be here at this lobby. I sure hope we serve together. Do you know who else is here?” “No,” Mao said.”I just met Eric there.” “Circuit and Hans are here too, I saw them both. Circuit is shopping at the main concourse.” Mao laughed. “Wonderful news, I bet he borrowed money too.” Krabbel spread his upper legs. “You know Circuit. He can’t let a bargain pass by.” Mao put his hand on my shoulder as if he knew me for a long time. “You are going to like those two. We went to basic together and they are good friends.” More and more Senior Midshipmen arrived and immediately formed groups. Everyone knew someone else and I hoped I would see Narth or one of the others from the first years as well, but so far none of the faces arriving were familiar. Another monster came through the doors. This one was humanoid in appearance but barely fit through the door. I estimated him to be at least three and a half meters tall and over a meter wide. He had legs like tree trunks and arms bulging with muscles bigger around than probably my entire body. He had no apparent neck, his bald head was set deep between his shoulders but he had human face, with a broad nose big mouth and bulging brow line above his eyes. I was instantly reminded at the Y’All I fought but this guy did not look as alien, had only two arms and appeared even more massive. The floor vibrated slightly as he came over. Mao introduced the human giant. “This is Hans Neugruber, as you can see he is a Saturnian. I had never seen a Saturnian before and only heard about them. Like the Stellaris, Saturnians where the result of a Genetic tailoring project long time ago. In their case the designing company wanted to design the perfect fighting soldier able to function even under gravitations that would crush other beings. A Saturnian, so I heard could lift around four tons under standard Grav and stand upright and walk under 45 times the standard gravitation. After being declared an independent species they choose planet Odin as their home. The planet was a giant among solid surface planets and with a gravitational pull of 9 gees above standard. His thumb was as big as my hand and as I shook it I thought I exchanged formalities with a cargo handling robot. I almost overlooked the chrome skinned being next to him but Mao introduced him. “That is Circuit; he is an X101 as you can see.” “Circuit, Hans this is Eric Olafson a new friend.” X101’s were an enigmatic race of Androids and once been members of the Galactic Council. He appeared to be exactly 200 centimeters tall, like all X101s supposed to be. His skin was like polished chrome metal and his face was as if an abstract artist sculpted a human face. He had a nose, eyes and mouth, even ears, but the nose had no nostrils, or holes. The ears had no loops and where seamlessly integrated into his head. The yes glowed deep red and his mouth had no teeth or tongue. He looked more artificial than most robots. His hand slick as water, however felt surprisingly warm. He also was loaded with shopping bags. “Mao can I borrow 200 Creds? I saw an awesome real sword replica from Earth.” “Sorry Circuit. I am almost broke.” I reached for my Cred strip, authorized free transfer and handed it to him. “Why don’t you use mine? There should be enough on it to make all your purchases.” Circuit, despite his expressionless face managed to show surprise as he gasped and his chin dropped. “Mother-machine and makers. Who are you, Rex Schwartz’s son?” “No just a Neo Viking from Nilfeheim. I got an inheritance and didn’t find the time last year to spend any.” “Leave that to Circuit.” Mao laughed.” He spends it before breakfast.” The X101 held the credit strip like a fragile egg and looked at me.”You don’t even know me and you trust me with a fortune enough to buy the entire space port.” “If we serve together I hope you will get to know me and if not, it is just money.” “I won’t forget that and I pay you back too. I just need perhaps 200 or so.” Circuit eyed his Multi-Comm. “I still have 20 minutes. I will be back.” “You need to look at the time? I thought you’re an X101?” Circuit groaned.” Yes I am and I heard all the X101 jokes too. I am a machine indeed, but I can’t calculate faster than you, I can’t tell the time without looking at a chronometer and I forget things.” Mao said.” And how can a Replica Sword be real? I mean either it is a replica or it is real. Can’t be both.” “Of course it can be both. You don’t understand and it is from Terra.” He went to the door. “I talk to you in a little while. I really need to go to the store for now.Someone else might see that bargain too, and buy it before me.” Hans laughed deeply. “As soon as he leaves the store, the merchant will place a new original replica in the empty display and he is taking it from a box labeled 200 Original Replica Swords of Terra, made on Klackt Nine.” Krabbel raised his legs.”It does make him happy.” I estimated at least a hundred Senior Midshipmen had assembled in the lobby by now. Everyone was of the same rank.” Mao scratched his skin. “I bet we are going on an academy school ship. No regular ship of the line takes that many Midshipmen.” I agreed with him. “I bet you are right.” Circuit returned with even more packages and he handed me the credit strip. “I used a little more than I intended” I glanced at the readout and he had spent about 3000 credits, it didn’t make a dent in what I had. “No problem at all.” “I pay you back.” “No need. I don’t really need it.” Krabbel returned from the bar holding a tray with drinks. “We might as well sit down and relax. Who knows how long we have to wait and I found they serve ice cream too.” Mao explained. “If you want to be a millionaire all you have to do is open an ice cream parlor on Archa. Krabbel and every Archa I met so far go nuts over ice cream.” Krabbel held a big cone and said. “It is amazing that we never invented this stuff, but then we never heard of milk before we joined the Union.” We found a free table and sat down. A stunningly beautiful girl with long black hair cut in page style approached us and said. “Is there room on this table for one more?” “Of course.” Mao and I said almost simultaneously and getting up, offering her a chair. “I am Elfiatra Petetis and I noticed everyone knows someone and started to group together. I found no one I know so far.” I put the glass of soda down. “Same here I have yet to see anyone I recognize.” She sighed. “I am sorry I usually don’t just budge in, but I always wanted to talk to an Archa.” Krabbel took a glass of soda and handed it to her. “I would be especially glad if you talk to me. It happens to be that I am an Archa.” She took the glass and giggled. “You are, right?” Krabbel waved one of his legs. “No of course not. I am not really Archa. In reality I am just a Nuflug Bug dressed up like a Spider so I can scare little egglings at Halloween.” “You have Halloween on Archa?” She said and her pretty dark eyes widened. “We sure do. It’s a fun Terran holiday tradition and every Archa is already in a scary costume all the time. The only problem is. Everyone gets first prize at the Costume contest.” We all laughed. Krabbel had the best sense of humor and I totally forgot that he really was a scary looking alien spider. Elfiatra pouted mockingly. “Now do you have Halloween for real?” “Yes we do. Only last year I dressed up as a fly and boy it was the scariest costume ... not for the others but for me ... everyone wanted to catch me.” I had tears in my eyes and my belly hurt from laughing. The girl laughed too. Mao wiped a tear from his eye. “Actually they do have Halloween on Archa and they do really dress up and do all the other things. What’s funny is I am of a Human colony and had no idea what Halloween is and found out about it on Archa.” He leaned forward.” The scariest thing you ever see is an Archa spider dressed up as a Terran Clown. I tell you that image won’t leave you for month.” Krabbel managed to mimic a shrug by raising his front legs. “I love Clowns. They’re funny.” Hans carefully and with obvious concentration tried to put the pitcher down, Mao had brought for him and it still looked tiny and fragile beteen his fingers. “I never understood this ancient Terran tradition. I was scared of clowns when I was a little.” Circuit did not partake drinking, looked up from the kitschy golden sword he kept admiring. “I would have never guessed anything could scare a Saturnian.” Hans smiled. “We look big, but we got all the emotions humans have. I did some dumb things when I was a teenager and I was scared a lot.” The girl padded his huge underarm. “It’s perfectly normal to be scared of things” She lowered her long lashes. “Until now I was terrified of spiders, but meeting Krabbel cured me instantly.” “I had no idea I could cure phobias instantly.” The Spider said,” but it is probably because I am the most beautiful Archa of them all.” Mao smirked and then said. “If you really want to be scared, try to use one of the Archa elevators. Tiny platforms zipping up and down thin lines at great speeds up to the tallest trees and houses and nothing to grab on to.” “We never really invented railings.” Krabbel added. “Are you afraid of something?” Elfiatra asked the spider. “That the galaxy runs out of ice cream, would be on top of my phobias.” He moved his body closer to the table.” Don’t tell that anyone but I am afraid of my first mating. Female Archas tend to be a bit on the rough side. Now it supposed to be the greatest bliss and my own father lost a leg to mother and said it was wonderful, but I must confess I am a bit afraid of that.” The girl was just about to ask Circuit, as Mao sighed and nodded towards a group of Midshipmen coming straight towards our table.” The fun couldn’t last. There comes trouble. This is Suppor and his gang. He was a pain in the behind during first year. He is from some Thauran Noble house and he thinks his poop doesn’t stink.” Suppor was a typical Thauran, blue Skin, Copper metallic hair. He reminded me instantly of Swybar and I wondered if all Thaurans where assholes. He was surrounded by eight other Midshipmen, one of them a Petharian giant with 4 arms and almost as tall as Hans. He looked at us like someone staring an extremely disgusting specimen under a micro viewer. “Look at that, Mao the looser and the vermin from Archa are here as well.” Mao simply ignored him and sipped from his glass. The blue skinned Thauran padded his ribbon read out. “You losers better stand up. You are looking at the Service Excellence Ribbon.” Mao turned and smiled.”There is no regulation on the books that requires any special attention to that common as sand ribbon.Krabbel and Circuit have it too.However have you seen the ribbons of my friend here? It is you that actually has to salute and stand in attention as it is required when facing a Medal of Honor recipient.” Every eye suddenly was glued on me, even Midshipmen standing nearby; not paying any attention before, turned and the din of voices ebbed to silence. Suppor laughed.” The Medal of Honor? That is a good joke. He probably bought that ribbon read out somewhere or stole it. No Midshipman can have the Medal of Honor, Silver Star or any of those ribbons he has. They rip him a new one for the officer’s jacket and will roast him alive for those fake medals. I am going to make sure that happens right now.” Suppor turned and left. Many the ones standing around and looking at me started to grin or laugh or make derogatory remarks. Elfiatra leaned forward. “You really have the Medal of Honor and all those other ribbons?” I nodded. It didn’t take long. Suppor came back and with him came a Lieutenant. We all rose and stood in attention, because someone had yelled.”Officer on deck.” Suppor pointed at me. “There he is Lieutenant, Sir. Isn’t that a court martial offense?” The Lieutenant was a Pan Saran, identifiable by his curled hair and the shiny breast plate.”It most certainly is, a hanging offense as a matter of fact. Ribbon read outs cannot be bought so you stole this one or faked it somehow. Oh we are going to have a field day with you.” Another Officer approached, this one was a Lt Commander and he was just like Suppor, a Thauran. I feared the worst. He barked “What is going on here Lieutenant?” It was brought to my attention that this Officer jacket wearing Midshipman here displays a stolen Ribbon-read-out. He even displays the Medal of Honor and that is more than just an offense Sir.” The Lt Commander looked at my read out and then my name tag. He turned to the Lieutenant.”I never saw a Midshipman with these kids of ribbons and honors either, but before we accuse him have you checked his check his implant?” “No Sir. That is not necessary. This maggot could not possibly be so highly decorated and besmirches the honor symbolism of these awards. We need to arrest him and comment the Midshipman that put it to our attention.” The Lt Commander however turned back to me. It was very quiet now and truly everyone stared at me.” Midshipman, Identify yourself to the Computronic.” Like every Fleet installation there was voice pick up for the base Computronic present and I said aloud: “Computronic access please.” From no particular direction came the clear mechanical voice of a Computronic system. “Spaceport 3 Computronic, acoustic access open.” “Identification verification request. Olafson, Eric. Midshipman senior year, Service Number 1082320-O-5434. Verify.” “Identification verified. Voice, Menta and DNA patterns match ID implant data and Central Personnel Data.” The Lt Commander said: “Computronic readout of all commendations of this midshipman.” “Olafson, Eric. Midshipman 3rd year. Recipient of the Medal of Honor, Recipient of the Silver Star, Bronze Star and Iron Star, High Representative of the government of Narth, High council member of the Coven Circle, Recognized Protector of the Yokuta, the Yaktnh highest honors of the Yokuta, Silver Olive twig for Diplomatic mission success, Personal commendation medal of the Admiral of the Fleet, Service Excellence Ribbon OPS position USS Hyperion, First Space Kill Ribbon, Civilian Service Medal first Class Union Department of Justice, Marine Combat Ribbon Boarding Action in Silver, Service Excellence Ribbon Small Craft Pilot, Purple Heart for wounds received in combat.Authorized to wear senior officer jacket.” The Lt Commander said.”Thank you Computronic that will be enough.” He then straightened out and saluted me. “It is an honor to meet you Sir.” Then he looked around. “There is a Medal of Honor recipient on deck and I see no one else saluting. Everyone did even the Lieutenant and Suppor very reluctantly. The Lt Commander shook my hand. “It really is an honor to meet you. I never had the privilege to shake the hand of a man so highly decorated. Do you wish to file a complaint? This Lieutenant and these Midshipmen acted extremely unprofessional.” “No Sir, not at this time.” “Very well then. Carry on Sir. An announcement as to what ship you all will be assigned to will be made shortly.” He turned to the Lieutenant. “He won’t file a complaint Mister, but I sure will.Your conduct was unacceptable. Why don’t you follow me right now?” Both officers left. It was still very quiet and everyone still staring. I sat back down and said.” Would you all, just let me be?” Krabbel announced.”Everyone form a line now. Please single file. For only 5 Creds you will be allowed to stare for 3 minutes. For the measly sum of 12 Credits you get the chance to shake his hand and for twenty you get the bonus packet 4 minutes staring, the handshake and a personalized signed Image-print. My shiny X101 friend will collect the fees.” That relaxed the atmosphere; some laughed and most walked away and returned to what they were doing. Not Suppor however, he pointed at me. “No one makes a fool out of me and lives. You will pay for that.” Mao laughed at him. “No need to blame others you made a fool out of yourself and a good job you did too. “He almost whispered when he added.”And if you threaten one of my friends again you will find out how costly payment will be.” I looked Suppor straight in the eyes and stood up.”You did question my honor and now you threaten me. We will settle this manner in gentlemen’s fashion and find us a gym right now.” “I would not do it, Thauran. I saw him fight a duel on Maritime. He bested Master Milieu with rapier.” A Midshipman said I did not recognize. Suppor waved at his Petharian companion. “I would not step down and dirty my hands. Noogor will crush you like a worm.” Hans got up. “One moment Eric, before he does that, let me say hello first. Come one Noogor let’s shake hands.” The Petharian was almost as big as Hans and they clasped hands. At first nothing happened but the Petharian went slowly to his knees and groaned in pain. Hans smiled. “What are you doing down there. We only shaking hands, Saturnian style and then you can crush me like a worm too. You see I take it very personal when a friend of mine gets bullied.” The Petharian groaned even more. “Let go. Please let go.” Hans did and pounded his huge index finger against the Petharians hard shelled body. “You come anywhere near any of my friends and I show you what I can do with skulls between my hands.” The Petharian was pushed back with each finger push and struggled to keep on his feet. “Yes Sir I understand.” Suppor really didn’t have a good day and he knew it. He tried to salvage some of his dignity. “I am of the third Family and this is not the End.” Elfiatra raised an eyebrow. “If you think being the third son of a low ranking noble family, that hasn’t been invited to your emperors court for many decades, would impresses anyone on this table you’re wrong. Now go play somewhere else, little boy. Adults try to have a conversation on this table.” Her su;perior, noble arrogance was almost physically feelable. Suppor filled his cheeks with air and was about to say something when someone yelled. “Everyone, look.” And everyone did. The mid-day bright sky suddenly darkened to midnight conditions. A ship descended and about to land and it was bigger than anything I had ever seen. It made sense now why the landing field was had to empty. The elliptical disc shaped object descending was the most powerful space ship, the USS Devastator. The largest and without a doubt the most famous and well known space ship in the known universe (capable of landing on a planet) 36 kilometers across over five kilometers high it overshadowed everything and I was no longer able to see it all. A steel sky had settled over the space port, landing gear was extending and each telescopic foot the size of a sky scraper. Thousands of brilliant white landing lights came on and like miniature suns bathing the area below in shadow less light. One could have heard a pin drop in the lobby; everyone was simply awestruck by the sheer magnitude of that ship. Mao whispered. “Guys, do you realize, we are going to be on that ship.” Krabbel chirped.”Maybe we will even see the Eternal Warrior himself.” I watched Octo bots appear, looking like fragile toys. Their long steel tentacles barely reaching the now opening cargo trap doors at the bottom of the Devastator. Cargo elevators rose from hidden compartments in the landing surface stretching further and further up. Thousands of Cargo handling bots, Container drones swarmed from opening holes in the landing surface, like clouds of insects and with determined urgency. It was a sight I would never forget. Would I too serve on this ship? My throat felt dry and I needed a drink of water. My glass was empty. I went to the bar to order a glass of water, when a Saresii Officer in black uniform stepped through the door. She looked around and saw me as I was the closest to the door. I announced with a loud voice. “Officer on deck.” She pointed at a shaggy Liguanian who was like me standing by the bar. “You, Midshipman. What is your security clearance?” “I am not sure I have one, Ma’am. Do I?” She rolled her eyes and asked me next. “Are you instructed in security clearances?” “Yes Ma’am” “Your Clearance level?” “Blue-Blue-Red, Ma’am.” That stopped her in her tracks. “A midshipman with that sort of clearance? Ever heard of Pauli?” I surpressed a sigh.”I could not comment on that.” “Perfect, you are with me.” I followed her away from the bar and through the doors and she said. “I expected to find ‘Orange-Blue’ at best. How come there is a Midshipman with the highest security clearance there is?” “Ma’am, the circumstances of that are classified and you would need to be Blue-Blue-Red and have to demonstrate a ‘Need to know reason’ for me to answer your question.” She glanced at me. “I notice you are also perfectly Psi shielded.” I followed her to an IST and once in the Tube Car she said. “System Destination selection. Sublevel 12, sector 602” The doors closed and we descended. While I stood across her she glanced at my ribbons. “I bet your security clearance has to do with that Medal of Honor.” “That would be a correct assumption, Ma’am.” “You look like a Colonial Terran, but I see not one but two species High Rep ribbon. What species would that be?” “The Narth, and the Coven Ma’am.” That made her rise her eyebrows. “That explains your flawless Psi Shield.” I wondered what she was up to and where we were going. I felt cheated already. Somehow I feared that all the others would be serving on the Devastator and I would be filing reports in some spaceport basement due to my clearance. The IST stopped and I followed her through a rock wall corridor, supply pipes were bolted to the ceiling openly and crude looking. The floor was unfinished Duro-Crete. I assumed we were far below the planetary surface and that this corridor was dug only recently Two Marines guarded a door and a sign read Sector 602. Behind the door was an austere room with a stainless steel table, a lamp and a human man in black uniform but no rank insignia. The Saresii woman saluted:”Commander I found one.” He had gray hair. I estimated his biological age to be around 80 or 90 but with the common Cell-reg and other life prolonging procedures average human life span was at around 200 now, so he could be anywhere between that. His eyes where almost clear and had a watery quality. “Very good Lieutenant. I can’t read him at all. What is his clearance?” “You won’t believe it, Sir, but he said: Blue-Blue-Red.” He pointed at a small ID reader on his table. “Swipe your implant, Midshipman.” There was no visible readout anywhere. “Indeed Lieutenant, Mr. Olafson was not bragging. He has the highest Security Clearance and is on the Day Code list, he has direct call privileges to the Admiral of the Fleet himself and I see he has close ties with the Narth and most amazingly with the Coven as well.” “I noticed that too.” “Mr. Olafson do you have your key with you?” “Yes Sir.” He turned and a part of the rock wall moved aside. From the wall compartment he took a small metal suit case. “Since you are cleared that high, let me explain what this is all about.” “That would be appreciated Sir.” “We are Sector 602. Special Xeno tech task force of NAVINT and this case contains an object that has to be delivered to Admiral Richard Stahl in person. No one else is to touch it, take it from you or ask you to relinquish it. No one can order you to give it up. You are to insist on giving it to the Admiral himself. Any questions?” “Yes Sir. Why me? Why a lowly Midshipman.” “Because there is half a Galaxy after the object in that box, even a place as secure as Arsenal System we must assume that others knows and will try to stop it from reaching its destination. Once aboard the Devastator and in the hands of Admiral Stahl it is effectively out of their reach and the enemy will try to prevent that from happening. No one knows you, you are just a Midshipman and like 111 other Midshipman you are about to serve your third year aboard that ship. No one will expect you.” He handed me the box and snapped a metal band around my wrist. If this box leaves your hand more than 10 centimeters, it will self-destruct.” He then handed me an order chip. “This chip holds your orders and you can show them to any officer that might ask you. Remember Admiral Stahl must identify himself properly according to Blue protocol to you. Anyone can be made to look like Stahl. Do you understand?” “Yes Sir.” “Do you have your Key with you?” “Yes sir.” The woman gave me a holster with a big TKU Mark 11 blaster. “This order chip authorizes you to shoot with lethal force at anyone trying to take that box from you.” I girded the Holster and checked the weapon. It had a full charge. “I see you know what you’re doing. Checking the weapon shows me you are not new to this sort of thing.” The Man said. “Sir, I am a Midshipman Senior year and my experience is extremely limited.” “Your Clearance and Medals tell me a different Story. Don’t wait for general boarding. Deliver the box as soon as you can. The order chip will clear you for early boarding as well and Command deck access on the Devastator.” The woman stepped back. “You know where the IST elevator is.” “Sir before I go, I must insist that you identify yourself. You could be the enemy you talked about and I am carrying a bomb to Stahl.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Impressive indeed. Ever thought about a full time career at NAVINT?I see you have been to Pauli station. We can always use someone like you.” “I have not thought about this yet Sir.” “What form of ID verification will be satisfactory to you? Computronic?” “Yes Sir, but not down here. You could have rigged a machine that is not connected to the main system and say anything you want. How about the Computronic pick up in the IST?” “You have done this sort of thing before. I am really impressed.” He walked with me to the IST and said to the Voice pick up.” Main Computronic Access.” “Spaceport 3 Computronic verbal access open.” “Identification verification Commander Reagan E. Greer. 17522-G-4511” “Identification positive. Commander Greer Regan Edward. All other personal data classified.” I said. “Computronic, verify ID Olafson, Eric. Overwrite classification data. Verify security Clearance.” “Security Classification Blue-Blue-Red sufficient for overwrite. Commander Greer is currently assigned to NAVINT, Xeno Tech Task force 602, stationed at Arsenal IV.” Greer looked at me. “I will request you as soon as you graduate. You are a pro.” Something in my gut told me that there was still something fishy about the entire situation and this was a trap or set up of some kind, but he was a superior officer of high rank and I had to follow his orders. While I was riding the IST up I wondered what I should do. “IST System. Get me to the nearest point where I can access the Devastator.” The System beeped and changed directions. It let me out next to a slide-way that moved towards the enormous ship. Part 23 » Category:Stories